Toll the Hounds/Dramatis Personae
Book version= As found in the US TOR Trade Paperback, US 1st Edition, 1st Printing ( ISBN 978-0-7653-1654-7 ). Other print/electronic editions may vary. * Cutter, an assassin * Scillara, his companion * Iskaral Pust, High Priest of Shadow, the Magi, God of the Bhokarala * Sister Spite, a Soletaken * Mogora, Iskaral's occasional wife * Barathol Mekhar, a tourist * Chaur, a gentle man * Mappo Runt, a Trell * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in K'rul's Bar * Mallet, a retired Bridgeburner and healer * Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner * Fisher, a bard, a regular at K'rul's Bar * Duiker, once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * Bellam Nom, a young man * Rallick Nom, an awakened assassin * Torvald Nom, a cousin of Rallick's * Tiserra, Torvald's wife * Coll, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Estraysian D'Arle, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Hanut Orr, a Council Member in Darujhistan, nephew of the late Turban Orr * Shardan Lim, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Murillio, a consort * Kruppe, a round little man * Meese, proprietor of the Phoenix Inn * Irilta, a regular at the Phoenix Inn * Scurve, barkeep at the Phoenix Inn * Sulty, server at the Phoneix Inn * Challice, wife of Vidikas, daughter of Estraysian D'Arle * Gorlas Vidikas, newest Council Member in Darujhistan, past Hero of the Fete * Krute of Talient, an agent of the Assassins' Guild * Gaz, a killer * Thordy, Gaz's wife * Master Quell, Trygalle Trade Guild navigator and sorcerer * Faint, a shareholder * Reccanto Ilk, a shareholder * Sweetest Sufferance, a shareholder * Glanno Tarp, a shareholder * Amby Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder * Jula Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder * Precious Thimble, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder * Gruntle, a caravan guard on extended leave * Stonny Menackis, a caravan guard * Harllo, a child * Bedek, Harllo's 'uncle' * Myrla, Harllo's 'aunt' * Snell, a child * Bainisk * Venaz * Scorch, a newly hired bodyguard * Leff, a newly hired bodyguard * Madrun, a newly hired compound guard * Lazan Door, a newly hired compound guard * Studlock (or Studious Lock), a castellan * Humble Measure, a mysterious presence in Darujhistan's criminal underworld * Chillbais, a demon * Baruk, a member of the T'orrud Cabal * Vorcan, Mistress of the Assassins' Guild * Seba Krafar, Master of the Assassins' Guild * Apsal'ara * Kadaspala * Derudan, a witch of Tennes * K'rul, an Elder God * Draconus, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Korlat, a Tiste Andii Soletaken * Orfantal, a Tiste Andii Soletaken, Korlat's brother * Kallor, a challenger * Lady Envy, a bystander * Anomander Rake, Son of Darkness, Knight of Darkness, Ruler of Black Coral * Spinnock Durav, a Tiste Andii * Endest Silann, a Tiste Andii wizard * Caladan Brood, a Warlord * Hood, the God of Death * Ditch * Samar Dev, a witch * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor Toblakai warrior * Traveller, a stranger * Shadowthrone, the God of Shadow * Cotillion, the Rope, Patron God of Assassins * Prophet Seech, the High Priest of the Fallen One, once a middling artist named Munug * Silanah, an Eleint * Crone, a Great Raven * Raest, a Jaghut Tyrant (retired) * Clip, Mortal Sword of Darkness * Nimander Golit, a Tiste Andii * Skintick * Nenanda * Aranatha * Kedeviss * Desra * Sordiko Qualm, a High Priestess * Salind, a High Priestess * Seerdomin * Gradithan * Monkrat * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Rood, a Hound of Shadow * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Pallid, a new Hound of Shadow * Lock, a new Hound of Shadow * Edgewalker, a wanderer * Dog walkers, two witnesses |-|Complete A-Z= A * ( Adjunct : see Tavore Paran ) * Amby Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Andarist, a Tiste Andii, brother of Anomander Rake and Silchas Ruin * Anomander Rake, Tiste Andii Soletaken Eleint, 'Son of Darkness', Knight of Darkness, Ruler of Black Coral Toll the Hounds, Chapter 2 * Antsy, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Apsalar, an assassin, once a Bridgeburner named 'Sorry' (not to be confused with Apsalar/Apsal'ara, the 'Mistress of Thieves') * Apsal'ara, (aka 'Apsalar'), 'Mistress of Thieves', one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Aranatha, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Ardatha, (also 'Ardata'), an Elder Goddess, aka the 'Queen of Witches'/'Queen of Spiders' B * Bainisk, a worker at the iron mine outside Darujhistan * Bairoth Gild, a young warrior of the Uryd Teblor Tribe, companion of Karsa Orlong * Baran, a Hound of Shadow * Barathol Mekhar, a tourist in Darujhistan, a blacksmith * Baruk, High Alchemist and member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan * Bedek, Harllo (younger)'s 'uncle', (i.e., his adoptive father) in Darujhistan * Bedusk Pall Kovuss Agape, a 'Jaghut Anap', aka 'the Provost' in 'Reach of Woe' - a town on a southern island of Genabackis * Bedusk Pall Kovuss Agape's wife, a Jaghut in 'Reach of Woe', Genabackis * Bek'athana Ilk, the leader of a clan of Kron T'lan Imass * Bellam Nom, a young man of fifteen years of age in Darujhistan * Bellurdan, aka 'Skullcrusher', High Mage of the Malazan Empire, mate of Nightchill * ( The Benighted : see Seerdomin ) * Beru, the 'Lord/Lady of Storms' * Bhok'arala, small, fanged, monkey-like winged creatures, mainly found in Seven Cities * ( Black-Winged Lord : see Anomander Rake ) * Blend, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Blind, a Hound of Shadow * Blue Moranth, ocean-going clan of the Moranth - functioned as their Navy/Merchant Marines branch * Bluepearl, a retired Bridgeburner and a regular at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * ( Bone Miner : see Dev'ad Anon Tol ) * Boothal, an employee at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Bormen, a bar owner in Darujhistan * Brevith Dreda, a Tiste of "mixed blood" remembered by the ancient Endest Silann * Brokul, a debtor with badly overdue debts * Brukhalian, once the Mortal Sword of the Grey Swords of Elingarth, southern Genabackis * Bucch, a conspirator in Black Coral * Bult, an older Wickan warrior of the Malazan 7th Army * Buna Bole, a deceased 'Bole Brother', a Mott Irregular * Burn, the 'Sleeping Goddess', aka 'Lady of the Earth' C * Caladan Brood, a Warlord * The Captain, a nomadic tyrant of the Lamatath Plain of central Genabackis, ruler of the 'Skathandi' * Carpala, late dueling instructor in Darujhistan, trainer of Murillo * Cartharon Crust, (aka 'Crust'), a Napan 'Old Guard' member, brother of Urko Crust * Cartographer, an undead 'Master of Maps' * Cast, a Hound of Light * Challice, (aka 'Lady Vidikas'), wife of Gorlas Vidikas, daughter of Estraysian D'ArleToll the Hounds, Chapter 1 * Chaur, a gentle man, companion of Barathol Mekhar * Chillbais, a demon in Darujhistan * Chud, a new cook at the "Phoenix Inn" in Darujhistan * Clerk, an unhelpful clerk at the Blacksmiths' Guild headquarters in Darujhistan * Clip, a Tiste Andii, the Mortal Sword of Darkness * Coll, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Coltaine, Wickan Fist of the Malazan 7th Army in Seven Cities * Cotillion, the 'Rope', Patron God of Assassins * Coutre, THE woman in Glanno Tarp's life - one of a series * Cowl, a High Mage of the Crimson Guard * The Crippled God, King of High House Chains, aka the 'Fallen One' * ( Crokus Younghand : see Cutter ) * Crone, a Great Raven * ( Crust : see Cartharon Crust ) * Cutter, an assassin, (once known as 'Crokus'), in Darujhistan * Cuven, aka 'Brother Cuven', a long dead monk of K'rul's Temple in Darujhistan D * Dancer, a master assassin and co-founder (with Kellanved) of the Malazan Empire * Dassem Ultor, once the Malazan Imperial First Sword * Deadsmell, Corporal, a marine of the Malazan 14th Army * Delish, a daughter of Sepharla in Darujhistan * Delum Thord, a young warrior of the Uryd Teblor Tribe, companion of Karsa Orlong * De nek okral, a war deity in the guise of an extremely large bearToll the Hounds, Chapter 18 * Deragoth, aka 'The Hounds of Darkness' * Derudan, a witch of Tennes and a member of the T'orrud Cabal in Darujhistan * Desra, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Dessembrae, 'Lord of Tragedy' * Dessimbelackis, founder and Emperor of the human 'First Empire' * Dester Thrin, an assassin in Darujhistan * Detoran, a Bridgeburner * Dev'ad Anan Tol, (aka Bone Miner), a T'lan Imass, alive during the rule of the Jaghut Tyrant Raest in Darujhistan * Dillat, historian, author of the ancient work "Dark and Light" * Ditch, one of the Slain within DragnipurToll the Hounds, Prologue * Doan, a dead Hound of Shadow * Dog walkers, two witnesses * Doruth, a gate guard in DarujhistanToll the Hounds, Chapter 5 * Draconus, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * D'rek, the 'Worm of Autumn' * Drethdenan, a Tiste in the time of ancient Kharkanas * Duiker, once the Malazan Empire's Imperial Historian * Dujek Onearm, Commander of 'Onearm's Host' * Dule, a worker at the iron mine outside Darujhistan * The Dying God, a new god worshipped in parts of central Genabackis, associated with the drinking of 'Saemankelyk' E * Edgewalker, a wanderer * ( Eel : see Kruppe ) * Elder, a gigantic mason, a builder of Azath Houses * ( Emperor of a Thousand Deaths : see Rhulad Sengar ) * ( Empress : see Laseen ) * Endest Silann, a Tiste Andii wizard in Black Coral * Enesdia, betrothed wife of Andarist, sister of Kadaspala in ancient Kharkanas * Envy, (aka 'Lady Envy'), a bystander in Darujhistan * Ereko, a deceased Tartheno of pure blood - a very close friend and comrade of Traveller * Esthala, a Tiste Legion officer in ancient Kharkanas, remembered by Endest Silann * Estraysian D'Arle, a Council Member in Darujhistan, father of Challice Vidikas (neé D'Arle) F * Faint, a shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * ( Fallen One : see the Crippled God ) * Fanderay, 'She-Wolf of Winter', a war deity * Favo, a worker at the iron mine outside Darujhistan * Fedel, a student of the dueling instructor Carpala Toll the Hounds, Chapter 9 * Felisin Younger, Sha'ik Reborn's adopted daughter in Seven Cities * Fellurkanath, a long dead monk of K'rul's Temple in Darujhistan * Fener, 'The Boar of Summer', a war deity * Fiddler, a renowned Bridgeburner, famous for his skill in the use of Moranth munitions * Fisher, a bard, (aka 'Fisher kel Tath') a regular at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Foreman, the 'camp workmaster' in charge of an iron mine of Humble Measure outside Darujhistan * Fuldit, a player of the game 'Kef Tanar' with Spinnock Durav and Seerdomin in Black Coral G * Gacharge Hadlorn Who Waits, once an inhabitant of 'Reach of Woe' - a town on a southern island of Genabackis * Gait, a Hound of Light * Ganoes Stabro Paran, Captain, Bridgeburners, 'Onearm's Host' * Ganrod, a dead Hound of Shadow * Gareb, a money-lender of questionable ethics in Darujhistan * Garsten, a player of the game 'Kef Tanar' with Spinnock Durav and Seerdomin in Black Coral * Gaz, a killer in Darujhistan * Gear, a Hound of Shadow * Ghennan, a Hound of Light * Giddyn the Quick, an assassin in Darujhistan * Gisp, an undead caravan driver * Glanno Tarp, a shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Gnaw, 'god-touched' Teblor hunting-dog in Karsa Orlong's home village in Northwest Genabackis * Gorlas Vidikas, newest Council Member in Darujhistan, past Hero of the Fete * Goruss, a 'bodymonger' who dealt in older children, uncle of Bellam Nom * Gothos, a Jaghut mage, often to be found in Azath Houses * Gradithan, a vicious thug in Black Coral * Gran, late grandmother of Scorch of Darujhistan * Grasp, a Hound of Light * Greyfrog, a demon familiar and companion of L'oric * Gruntle, a caravan guard on extended leave, Mortal Sword of Trake/Treach H * Haid, a worker at the iron mine outside Darujhistan * Hairlock, a sticksnare (a wooden 'puppet') animated by the soul of a Malazan cadre mage * Hallyd Bahann, (also 'Halyd Bahann'), a Tiste Legion officer in ancient Kharkanas, remembered by Endest Silann * Hanas, a Hound of Light * Hanut Orr, a Council Member in Darujhistan, nephew of the late Turban Orr * Haradas, a retired Trygalle Trade Guild caravan merchant-mage, now in charge of the Guild's home office in Darujhistan * Harak, a conspirator in Black Coral * Harllo, a deceased caravan guard and close friend of Gruntle and Stonny Menackis * Harllo, a child in Darujhistan (named after Harllo, who was not his father but who had been a close friend of the child's biological mother, Stonny Menackis) * Havok, a Jhag stallion of Karsa Orlong * Heboric Ghost Hands, once a Malazan Historian, next a Destriant of Fener - then a Destriant of Treach * Hedry, a serving girl at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Hegest, an old palace retainer of the Pannion Seer in the Pannion Domin, Genabackis * Herboo Nast, THE woman in Glanno Tarp's life - eleventh in a series * High Priest of Burn, of the Temple of Burn in Darujhistan * High Priestess of Darkness, a Tiste Andii, the High Priestess in the Temple of Darkness in Black Coral * Hinter, the ghost of a long dead sorcerer/necromancer, resident of "Hinter's Tower" in Darujhistan * Hinty, a daughter of Myrla and Bedek in Darujhistan * Hish Tulla, a Tiste in the time of ancient Kharkanas * Hood, the 'God of Death' * Hounds of Light, creatures of Kurald Thyrllan, Elder Warren of Light * Hounds of Shadow, creatures of the Shadow Realm * Humble Measure, a mysterious presence in Darujhistan's criminal underworldToll the Hounds, Chapter 3 I * Ilgast Rend, a Tiste Legion officer in ancient Kharkanas, remembered by Endest Silann * Irilta, a regular at the "Phoenix Inn" in Darujhistan * Iskaral Pust, High Priest of Shadow, Shadowthrone's Magus, God of the Bhok'arala * Iskar Jarak, a name used by the leader of the Ascendant Bridgeburners (aka Whiskeyjack) * Itkovian, once the Shield Anvil of the Grey Swords of Elingarth J * Jalan, a Hound of Light * Jorrick Sharplance, an officer of the Crimson Guard * Jula Bole, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild K * Kadaspala, one of the Slain within Dragnipur, brother of Enesdia * Kagamandra Tulas, a Tiste Legion officer in ancient Kharkanas, (aka Tulas Shorn), remembered by Endest Silann * Kalam Mekhar, an assassin, a relation of Barathol Mekhar * Kallor, a challenger, (aka 'The High King') * Karsa Orlong, a Teblor Toblakai warrior * Karsa Orlong's daughters, two Teblor Toblakai girls in Karsa Orlong's home village in Northwest Genabackis * Kathada, owner of one of the more elegant lakeside restaurants in Darujhistan * K'azz D'Avore, Commander of the Crimson Guard Toll the Hounds, Chapter 8 * K'Chain Che'Malle Matron, an undead and insane Matron of the K'Chain Che'Malle who was a prisoner of the Pannion Seer of the Pannion Domin in Genabackis * Kedeviss, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Kellanved, founder and first Emperor of the Malazan Empire * Kest, the captain of Sirik's private bodyguard in Darujhistan * Kilmandaros, an Elder Goddess * Korbolo Dom, a renegade Malazan Fist, Commander of the 'Dogslayers' of the Army of the Apocalypse in Seven Cities * Korlat, a Tiste Andii Soletaken * K'rul, an Elder God * Kruppe, a round little man in Darujhistan * Krute of Talient, an agent of the Assassins' Guild in Darujhistan L * Larmas, an employee at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Laseen, Empress of the Malazan Empire * Lazan Door, a newly hired compound guard in Darujhistsn * Leff, an old associate of Torvald Nom and a newly hired estate guard in Darujhistan * Lim, Councilman, assassinated father of Shardan Lim of Darujhistan * Lock, a new Hound of Shadow * Lord of the Galayn, a Soletaken Demon Lord, (aka 'Galayn'), one of the Slain within Dragnipur * L'oric, a Tiste Liosan High Mage, son of Osserc, grandson of Father Light * Luft, THE woman in Glanno Tarp's life - one of a series * Lull, Captain, Malazan 7th Army M * The Mad Poets, members of a school of Tiste poetry in ancient Kharkanas, known for verse of extreme terseness * Madrun, (aka 'Madrun Badrun'), a newly hired compound guard in Darujhistan * Mael, the 'Elder God of the Seas' * Mallet, a retired Bridgeburner, healer, and a regular at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Mammot, late High Priest and eminent scholar of Darujhistan, 'uncle' of Crokus Younghand * '' Manalle, a Tiste in the time of ancient Kharkanas * 'Mappo Runt, a Trell, a long-time companion of Icarium * Master of the Deck, (aka 'Master of the Deck of Dragons') Ganoes Stabro Paran * '''Master Quell, Trygalle Trade Guild navigator and sorcerer * Meese, proprietor of the "Phoenix Inn" in Darujhistan * Menandore, a Tiste, daughter of Osserc * Mew, a daughter of Myrla and Bedek in Darujhistan * Milok, a gate guard in Darujhistan * Mogora, Iskaral Pust's occasional wife * Monkrat, a sinister figure in Black Coral * Mother Dark, Elder Goddess of Darkness * Mule, a seriously mysterious creature - seemingly Iskaral Pust's mule * Murillio, a consort in Darujhistan * Myrla, Harllo (younger)'s 'aunt' (i.e., his adoptive mother) in Darujhistan N * Nenanda, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Nerruse, 'Lady of Calm Seas and Fair Winds' * Nightchill, High Sorceress of the Malazan Empire, mate of Bellurdan * Nimander Golit, Tiste Andii, son of Anomander Rake * Nivvy, THE woman in Glanno Tarp's life - one of a series * Nok, a Napan 'Old Guard' member, later Admiral of the Malazan Imperial Fleet O * Old shepherd, Darujhistan residentToll the Hounds, Chapter 7 * Oponn, Twin Jesters of Chance, (Lord's 'push' : Lady's 'pull') * Orfantal, a Tiste Andii Soletaken, Korlat's brother * Osseric, (aka 'Osserc') son of Father Light, father of L'oric P * Pallid, a new Hound of Shadow * Pannion Seer, the Prophet Tyrant of the Pannion Domin in east central Genabackis * Pearl, a demon, one of the Slain within Dragnipur * Phaed, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Picker, a retired Bridgeburner and partner in "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Pra'iran, a Tiste Andii * Precious Thimble, a retired Mott Irregular and newfound shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Prelick, a drunk suitor of Delish in Darujhistan * Prophet Seech, the High Priest of the 'Fallen One' in Darujhistan (once a middling artist named Munug) Q * ( Queen of Dreams : see T'riss ) * Quip Younger, owner of "Quip's Bar" R * Raest, a Jaghut Tyrant (retired), Guardian of the Azath House in Darujhistan * Rallick Nom, an awakened assassin in Darujhistan * Ravyd Lim, an assassinated member of House Lim in Darujhistan * Reccanto Ilk, a shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * The Redeemer, a recent Ascendant, revered in Black Coral * Resto, tavern-keeper of the "Scour Tavern" in Black Coral * The Revenants was a military group commanded by an outlawed Seguleh, based near One Eye Cat, Genabackis, during the Malazan invasion * Rhulad Sengar, a Tiste Edur, once Emperor of the Letherii Empire * Rood, a Hound of Shadow S * Salind, a young High Priestess of the Redeemer in Black Coral * Samar Dev, a witch and companion of Karsa Orlong * Sandalath Drukorlat, a Tiste Andii, wife of Withal * Santbala, a student of the dueling instructor Carpala * Scabandari, aka 'Scara Bandaris', a Tiste Legion officer in ancient Kharkanas, remembered by Endest Silann * Scamper, a two-legged dog owned by Grisp FalauntToll the Hounds, Chapter 21 * Scillara, Cutter’s companion * Scorch, an old associate of Torvald Nom and a newly hired estate guard in Darujhistan * Scurve, barkeep at the "Phoenix Inn" in Darujhistan * Seba Krafar, Master of the Assassins' Guild in Darujhistan * Seerdomin, a resident of Black Coral, friend of Spinnock Durav * ( Segda Travos : see Seerdomin ) * Seguleh Second, Knight of High House Death * Sepharla, a widow, mother of Delish in Darujhistan * Shadowthrone, the God of Shadow * Sha'ik, (aka 'Sha'ik Reborn'), 'Chosen One' of the Whirlwind Goddess of the rebellion in Seven Cities * Shan, a Hound of Shadow * Shardan Lim, a Council Member in Darujhistan * Sheltatha Lore, a Tiste of "mixed blood", daughter of Scabandari/''Scara Bandaris'' * Silanah, an Eleint (aka 'the Red Dragon') in Black Coral * Silchas Ruin, a Tiste Andii, brother of Anomander Rake and Andarist * Silverfox, a Bonecaster, the long-awaited 'Summoner' of the T'lan Imass * Simtal, aka 'Lady Simtal' - the name Coll's estranged wife had adopted after ruining him * Sirik, a merchant and caravan owner based in Darujhistan * Sisters 'Second' through 'Sixth', Tiste Andii, the five highest ranking Priestesses (after the High Priestess - i.e., the 'First' Sister) of the Temple of Darkness in Black Coral * Skanar Ara, a commander of Jacuruku legions * Skevos, a barkeep at "K'rul's Bar" in Darujhistan * Skinner, an officer of the Crimson Guard * Skintick, a Tiste Andii, close kin of Nimander Golit * Snell, a child * Soliel, 'Lady of Health and Healing' * Sordiko Qualm, High Priestess of Shadow in Darujhistan * Sormo E'nath, a Wickan warlock of the Malazan 7th Army * Sorrit, an Eleint * Sorry, a Bridgeburner, a deadly killer in the guise of a young girl * Spindle, a retired Bridgeburner, on a pilgrimage to the Barrow of the Redeemer outside Black Coral * Spinnock Durav, a Tiste Andii in Black Coral * Spite, (aka 'Sister Spite'), a Soletaken * Stonny Menackis, a retired caravan guard, now owner of a duelling school in Darujhistan * Studious Lock, aka 'Blood Drinker', 'Bile Spitter', 'Poisoner' * Studlock (aka Studious Lock), a castellan in Darujhistan * Stump Flit, 'The Salamander God' (a northern Genabackis deity) * Sukul Ankhadu, a Tiste of "mixed blood", a daughter of Osserc * Sulty, server at the "Phoneix Inn" in Darujhistan * Surly, a Napan 'Old Guard' member, once Mistress of the Claw under Emperor Kellanved * Sweetest Sufferance, a shareholder in the Trygalle Trade Guild * Sweetest Sufferance's grandfather was a member of the Revenants in One Eye Cat, Genabackis T * Talo Krafar, a late member of the Darujhistan Assassins' Guild, father of Seba Krafar * Tavore Paran, (aka Adjunct) Commander of the Malazan 14th Army * Taya Radok, an assassin, daughter of Vorcan * Teven, Sergeant, one of The Captain's officers, Lamatath Plain, central Genabackis * Thordy, Gaz's wife in Darujhistan * Thove, a conspirator in Black Coral * Thurule, Lady Envy's Seguleh servantToll the Hounds, Chapter 13 * T'iam, Elder Goddess of the Eleint, aka 'Mother of all Dragons' * ( Tiamatha : see T'iam ) * Tiserra, Torvald Nom's wife in Darujhistan * Toc Anaster, the name used by Toc the Younger after his soul was resurrected into a new body * Toc the Younger, a Malazan scout, originally under Dujek Onearm's command, imprisoned and tortured by the Pannion Seer, Pannion Domin, central Genabackis * Togg, 'Wolf (male) of Winter', a war deity * Torvald Nom, a cousin of Rallick Nom * Trake, (aka 'Treach'), the 'Tiger of Summer', a war deity * Tralka Vonan, aka 'Blood Feeders', in 'Reach of Woe' - a town on a southern island of Genabackis * Traveller, a stranger * T'riss, the 'Queen of Dreams' * Trotts, an ex-Bridgeburner * Tufty, an undead white cat in Darujhistan * Tulas Shorn, an undead Tiste Edur Soletaken Eleint, (aka Kagamandra Tulas) * Turban Orr, a late Council Member in Darujhistan, uncle of Hanut Orr * Tyrant King, an ominous figure whose imminent reappearance in Darujhistan has been foretold U * Ultama, a Hound of Light * Uludan, Troop Leader of The Captain's Fourth Troop of light cavalry, Lamatath Plain, Central Genabackis * ( Urdo : see Gradithan ) * Urko Crust, a Napan 'Old Guard' member, brother of Cartharon Crust V * Vanut Degalla, a Tiste in the time of ancient Kharkanas * Varada, aka 'Lady Varada', a mysteriously veiled noblewoman newly arrived in Darujhistan * Venaz, a worker at a mine outside Darujhistan * Venesara, a Hound of Light * Vorcan, Mistress of the Assassins' Guild in Darujhistan * ( Vorcan's daughter : see Taya Radok ) W * Whiskeyjack, fabled leader of the Bridgeburners, (aka 'Iskar Jarak') * The Witch (Priestess of the Redeemer), an older and more ample woman than the Redeemer's High Priestess Salind * Withal, a 'Meckros' swordsmith Z * Zechan Throw, an assassin Notes and references Category:Dramatis Personae Category:Toll the Hounds